CP Records
CP Records, formerly known as Capital Prophet Records, is a Canadian independent record label. It was founded in 2002 in Ottawa, Ontario by a young entrepreneur, Tony Sal.HipHop Canada.com interview with CP Records founder and CEO Tony Sal It is now headquartered in Toronto, Ontario. Sal is also the CEO of the enterprise. Tony Sal credits Belly for coming up with the name Capital Prophet Records. CP Records is a member of the Canadian Independent Record Production Association (CIRPA). CP Records has secured pan-Canadian distribution through EMI and international licensing and distribution deals in many countries including UK, United States, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, among others and in the Middle East and Asian markets. In 2007 it also launched "CP Asia Pacific" and "CP Middle East" to target specific areas for expansion and distribution of materials, and all this in a bid to showcase Canadian artists globally, and allow for more signings with future international acts. Artists signed to CP Records, include Belly, Danny Fernandes, Mia Martina, Ivana Santilli, Tyler Medeiros, Chris Labelle, JRDN and Alyssa Reid. Artists Currently Signed to CP Records Belly Belly (Rebellyus), real name Ahmad Balshe, is a Canadian rapper of Palestinian origin best known for his debut studio album The Revolution which was #1 on the Canadian R&B/Hip-Hop albums chart (making him the first Canadian rapper to top the national r&b/hip-hop albums chart) and his hit single "Pressure". He won the 2008 Juno Award for Rap Recording of the Year for the album. Also at the 2008 Much Music Video Awards, Belly won Best Rap Video, for 2 years in a row for his singles "Pressure" and "Ridin". Belly also took home VideoFACT Indie Video of the Year at 2010 MMVA's for his single "Hot Girl". Danny Fernandes Danny Fernandes is a Canadian R&B and pop artist of Portuguese origin. He is the brother of Canadian recording artist Shawn Desman. His debut album Intro spawned five hit singles "Curious" featuring Juelz Santana, "Private Dancer" feat. Belly reaching #32 in the Canadian Hot 100 and thus far his most successful "Fantasy" reaching the Top 30 of Canadian Hot 100 at #25, "Never Again" and finally "Addicted". On Much Music Countdown, "Private Dancer" reached #1 on October 30, 2008. Danny Fernandes's second album AutomaticLUV was released on CP Records on November 2, 2010 with the first single called "Automatic" featuring Belly which reached # 4 on the MuchMoreMusic Countdown and # 9 on the MuchMusic Countdown. Danny Fernandes second single Take Me Away "Music video for "Take Me Away" reached # 1 on the MuchMusic Countdown on June 2nd, 2011. JRDN JRDN, real name Ralph Jordan Croucher is a Canadian recording artist signed in 2011 to CP Records. Mia Martina Mia Martina is a Canadian artist from Saint-Ignace, New Brunswick. She has been working in the studio with Belly and RyanDan on her upcoming debut album with first single due for release in 2010. Her first single release is a cover version of "Stereo Love", which reached #10 in the Bilboard Canadian Hot 100 in November 2010. The original is by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina. Her version is from her upcoming debut album Devotion. Mia Martina's second single, "Latin Moon" from her forthcoming album was released May 10th, 2011 and has already cracked the iTunes Top 100 chart. Ivana Santilli Ivana Santilli (born in Toronto, Ontario), signed to CP Records. She is a Canadian R&B singer and instrumentalist, who has recorded both as a solo artist and as a member of the 1990s R&B/pop combo Bass is Base. She is most notable for her hit single "Been Thru This" which was #91 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart (at the time she wasn't signed to this label). Santilli released her fourth studio album, entitled Santilli, on June 29, 2010. The first single from the album, being "Your Girl Tonight" was released, and the second single released is "Letting Go". She has been nominated for "Best R&B/soul recording of the year" at the 2009 Juno Awards. Chris Labelle Chris Labelle is an Ottawa-based Canadian artist signed to CP Records. His first studio album Bad Influence with CP Records was released in December 2010. The first single taken from the album was entitled "Living on a Long Shot" and was followed by the single "Meant To Say". Other releases include "(I'm Gonna) Party Like A Rockstar".Chris Labelle was a former Canadian Idol contestant in 2006 (Season 4) and had released through Sound of Pop an independent CD that featured his March 2007 release "Two Weeks Tuesday".Chris Labelle's "Two Weeks Tuesday CD release party followed in 2008 the single "Heaven's Falling". Soon after he forwarded his work to Manny Dion, executive at CP Management and Bookings and was eventually signed to the label. DY DY is 23 year old hip-hop artist. Raised in Vancouver, British Columbia, DY has been making music independently since the age of 14. Claiming to have won several emcee competitions and releasing solo material allowed the young artist to create a buzz across the country. He signed in 2009 to CP Records. His first single "Passenger" features Danny Fernandes and was released in 2009. Alyssa Reid Alyssa Reid (born March 15, 1993) is a Canadian singer and songwriter born in Edmonton, Alberta. She signed in 2011 to CP Records. Artists previously signed to CP Records Massari Massari, real name Sari Abboud, a main artist for CP Records was a R&B, pop, and hip hop Canadian artist of Lebanese origin. He had major success with the label with his self titled album Massari which went gold in Canada. The album spawned five hit singles; notably "Smile for Me", "Be Easy", "Real Love" and "Rush the Floor", the latter actually featuring rapper Belly of CP Records before splitting.Massari and CP Records Part Ways and signing for Universal Records Canada label for his second album. CP Records releases Todate, CP Records has released under its name six albums, five mixtapes and one DVD. There is also currently second album in making by Belly. Albums *Massari - Massari (2006) Debut Album *Belly - The Revolution (2007) Debut Album *Danny Fernandes - Intro (2008) Debut Album *Ivana Santilli - Santilli (2010) Second Album *Danny Fernandes - AutomaticLUV (2010) Second Album *Belly - Champagne Dreams, Marijuana Thoughts EP (2010) Second Album *Mia Martina - Devotion" August 30, 2011 Debut Album Mixtapes *Belly - ''DBD Vol. 1 (feat. DJ Kool Kid) *Belly - DBD Vol. 2 (feat. DJ Slay Kay) *Belly - DBD Vol. 3 (feat. Big Mike) *Belly - Hate Me Now or Love Me Forever Vol. 1 *Belly - Back For the First Time Vol. 1 (feat. DJ Smallz) *Belly - Sleepless Nights (feat. DJ Ill Will) *Belly & Kurupt - The Lost Tapes 2008 (feat. DJ Ill Will) *Belly - The Greatest Dream I Never Had DVDs *Massari - Road to Success Singles Awards Major awards have been won by Massari, Belly and Danny Fernandes *Massari - MMVA 2006 (MuchVibe Best Pop Video for Be Easy) *Belly - MMVA 2007 (MuchVibe Best Rap Video for Pressure) *Belly - MMVA 2008 (MuchVibe Best Rap Video Ridin') *Belly - Juno Award 2008 for Hip Hop Recording of The Year *Danny Fernandes - MMVA 2009 (MuchVibe Best Canadian Pop Video of the Year for Private Dancer) *Belly - MMVA 2010 for VideoFACT Indie Video of the Year "Hot Girl" *Danny Fernandes - MMVA 2011 for Best Post Production of the Year for "Automatic" References External links *Official CP Records webs site Category:Canadian record labels Category:Record labels established in 2002